The Game
by Heero Strife
Summary: For Seto Kaiba all was a game, but for Serenity Wheeler was a lot more. At last a new chapter!
1. And thats the way all started

Well this is my second fic. I hope that you like it. This fic. I wrote almost two weeks ago but I was having problems deciding if I posted or not, but what the hell, so here it is. I don't own anything, just the idea for the story.  
  
The Game Chapter 1 And that's the way that all started.  
  
It was a rainy day in New York City, the international airport was filled with people as always, and people from all over the world were coming in and coming out. The last flight to arrive was coming from Domino City, the people were coming out from the plane and with them were the young Serenity Wheeler, sister of the famous Joey Wheeler one of the four most important duelists around the globe, and the other three were Yugi Motho, Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba.  
  
"At last there is my case" Serenity said with a smile when she caught a sight of her case "it's very heavy. oh Joey I wish you don't gave me that lots of winter clothes" with a lot of efforts she took the case with her and start to walk to the exit of the airport expecting to catch a taxi.  
  
In other part of the airport Seto Kaiba was expecting a limousine driver to take him to the hotel "If he doesn't show himself in two minutes, he can start to search for another job" Kaiba said to himself while he was lighting a cigarette 'I have to leave this vice before it kills me' he thought, he caught the vice in the long days of work when the levels of stress were to high; in the last weeks the work was more demanding, the duelist disk that was introduced in battle city tournament, was a tremendous hit and there were plans to introduce the disk in the U.S. market and that was the reason that he was in New York. Tired of waiting he start to walk to the exit of the airport, maybe the limousine was waiting for him in there.  
  
Serenity was already outside of the airport "It looks like I would have to wait a little more" she said a little disappointed when she saw that there were no taxis for the moment, suddenly she felt a push from behind, she turn around and saw the person that push her walking away "Hey!!! Be more careful you idiot" she scream to the man.  
  
Slowly the man turns around and instantly she recognize him "Seto Kaiba" she said to herself, he was wearing a gray polo shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black trench coat "Sorry I didn't know it was you" she said very embarrassed.  
  
He stare at the girl in front of him, she was wearing a white blouse with long sleeves, a light brown pants with matching shoes "You're Wheeler's sister, don't you" he said with any trace of emotion.  
  
She felt a little intimated by the look of those cold blue eyes "Yes. I'm Ser..."  
  
"Serenity Wheeler" he finished the phrase.  
  
"Yes. Serenity Wheeler" she was amazed that he remembered her name.  
  
"You're a little to far from home" he said still staring at her.  
  
"I'm here to start college" she said a little more relaxed.  
  
"I see" he said this time staring at the cars that were arriving 'No signs of the limousine' he shocked his head.  
  
"Looking for a taxi?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, waiting for the limousine that was supposed to pick me up twenty minutes ago" he said without looking at her.  
  
"Well, we are almost in the same situation" she said smiling "I'm waiting for a taxi but, there's no one at sight"  
  
Kaiba turned his head to stare at her again, 'she is a very beautiful woman' he thought to himself and when he was going to say something the voice of the driver of the limousine interrupted him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" he said very nervous.  
  
"You're twenty minutes late" he said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry, the traffic was very."  
  
"That's no an excuse" he said quickly.  
  
Serenity was watching the face of the driver, sorrow was written for all over his face, the man was sure that he would lose his job; then she stare at Kaiba and what she saw was very confusing, his face was emotionless as always but his eyes there were something on his eyes that tell her that he was very angry, she was sure that Kaiba was ready to punch that poor man "Excuse me" she said softly.  
  
Kaiba turns his attention to small woman standing behind him "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
Blushing, she stare to the ground avoiding to stare at him "I think that he is really sorry and you shouldn't be angry" she said "It's no big deal, he is only twenty minutes late, it would be worst that he wasn't show up" she stare up and see the blue eyes of Kaiba staring at her 'oh God, he would scream to me' she thought.  
  
He stare at her at the moment, he look immerge in his thoughts for a moment, then turns his attention to the driver "Do you want to keep your job?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the driver.  
  
He let out a sigh, he really hates to repeat himself "I said, do you want to keep your job?"  
  
"Yes" he answers quickly.  
  
"Good. before you take me to the hotel, you will take the lady to the place that she will show you" Kaiba said pointing with his eyes at Serenity "I'm myself enough clear?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, clear enough" the man answered still standing on his spot.  
  
Kaiba stare at him for a moment "So what are you waiting for?"  
  
The man reacts to the question "Yes Sir" he answered and took Kaiba suitcase.  
  
He watched the action of the man "Did anybody show you good manners?" Kaiba asked very pissed off.  
  
The man only stares at him very confused.  
  
"Don't take my suitcase, take hers" Kaiba said.  
  
"Yes Sir" he said, quickly he put the suitcase on the floor and grab Serenity's "Sorry madam" he said to Serenity.  
  
Serenity watch all the events very amassed, she was sure that Kaiba was to scream to her, but he did all the oppose and now he was giving her a ride on the limousine "Don't worry" she said to the man.  
  
"Follow me please" the man said and starts to walk to the limousine.  
  
She start to follow the man when she notice that Kaiba was following from behind, so she stops and wait to Kaiba to stand beside her "Thanks" she said to him smiling.  
  
"No problem" he said without looking at her.  
  
"No really I mean it, you don't have the obligation to help me, but you did anyways" she said still smiling "I hope that I can repay you"  
  
"No you don't have to" he said "I did it because I want to, so you don't owe me anything"  
  
"I insist, there must be a way to repay you"  
  
Kaiba stop and turn his gaze to Serenity "Look, I don't like to repeat myself; if I said that you don't owe me anything, you don't owe me anything and that's the end of this conversation" he said in cold way and start to walk again.  
  
Serenity only stares at him a little frightened about the coldness of his voice and then she start to walk to the limousine.  
  
An hour later they were in front of an apartment building, the ride was very quiet, and Kaiba was just staring at the window while Serenity was looking at him very curiously, since the day she meet him, she always felt very attracted to him, something about him make her think that all the bad man thing was just a mask that he use to keep the people away, and all that she wants to know was the real Seto Kaiba.  
  
"We are here madam" said the driver of the limousine.  
  
"Thank you" she said, then she watched Kaiba "Well it's time to say good bye"  
  
Kaiba move his head to stare at her, her amber eyes were very beautiful, full of innocence and joy "Take care" was the only thing that he said.  
  
"You too, I hope to see you again" Serenity said and then she leaned forward and give him a small kiss on his cheek and she whispered "Thank you"  
  
Before Kaiba could react she was outside of the limousine, he watch while she was standing in front of the door of the building "You're welcome" he whispered.  
  
Serenity was in front of the door, when she suddenly saw a man coming from inside "Excuse me" she said "Do you know Julia Archer?"  
  
"Yes, she is the woman that live in the eleven" the man said.  
  
"Yes, is she in her apartment?" she asked.  
  
"No, she leave yesterday, it looks like her mother was sick and she will return in two days"  
  
"Oh my God" she said scared, Julia was another student that was going to share an apartment with her "What I'm going to do?" she asked to herself.  
  
"Are you alright?" a voice from behind asked.  
  
She turns around a saw that the limousine was still there 'He is still here' she thought "No, it seem that my roommate is gone for two days" she said very sad.  
  
Kaiba look at her for a moment "Come, I going to take you to the hotel" he said.  
  
She nodded and walks toward the limousine "It looks like I owe you two already" she said with a smile.  
  
"Don't start with that again, Wheeler" he said turning his gaze to another place.  
  
"You can call me Serenity" she said while she was sitting in front of him "All my friends calls me in that way"  
  
Kaiba stare at her 'Is she serious? She almost knows me about an hour and she already thinks that I am her friend' he thought.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Everything is fine. Wheeler" he answered looking to another place.  
  
Sadness, that was the word that describes what Serenity felt in that moment, she only wanted to be Kaiba's friend, to own his trust.  
  
It was 6:00pm when the limousine arrive to the hotel, the hotel was very beautiful and expensive, lots of people were walking in and out, Kaiba and Serenity walked toward the counter, a blonde woman was the receptionist "Welcome, how can I help you?" she said.  
  
"I have a reservation" Kaiba said.  
  
"Your name? Please" ask the woman.  
  
"Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Mister Kaiba, we were waiting for you" the receptionist said "You reservation is for the royal suite" she said while she was calling for the bellboy "Your luggage?"  
  
"A group of employees are going to bring it from the airport. one more thing" he said.  
  
"Yes?" asked the receptionist.  
  
"I want a room for the lady"  
  
"Oh. I think I can't help you"  
  
Kaiba stare at her 'Now what?' he thought to himself "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"We're out of rooms"  
  
Kaiba just stood there thinking what to do, he can take her to another hotel but the most close one was like an hour of the hotel and he don't have the patience to do that trip, suddenly he hear that Serenity was talking to him ". Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking. what were you saying?" he said almost with a trace of emotion.  
  
Serenity let out a sigh "You don't have to do all this."  
  
"Look." he said cutting her "I doing this because I want to"  
  
Serenity blushed at the stare of Kaiba, but what she heard next put her face redder than tomato.  
  
"You will stay with me in the suite" Kaiba said.  
  
Well I hope that the Sernity/Kaiba lovers like it. Maybe in the third chapter the rating is going up to R, not because I'm not planning to do a Lemon, maybe just a little Lime but nothing more.  
  
By the way, if you are a Cloud/Aeris fan, read my other story on the final fantasy tactics section, and tell me if you like it or not.  
  
Well, please review I want to read your opinion, its very important for me.  
  
See you later, God bless you all. 


	2. There's something about his eyes

Well, I finally decided to continue this story; it was long time since I posted it, isn't it? Well I hope that it would like to all the Kaiba/Serenity fans and those who doesn't like this couple start to see why they are make for each other and how they complete each other.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Well enjoy.

**The Game**

Chapter II: There's something about his eyes.

The double door of the suite was opened in pair, letting Kaiba and Serenity entered the suite.

Serenity was amazed with all the luxury of the waiting room, this was the first time that she was in one, the suite was divided in four sections, the waiting room, the bar, the entertaining room and the bedroom with the respective bathroom. Serenity was contemplating the site when the sound of the door closing it make her react of her amaze; Kaiba pass beside her silently, observing him detainable she notice his elegant and self-confident form of walking, he inspired power, like someone of the royalty.

Kaiba walked toward the waiting room, his mind was full of problems from the work, when everything seems to be fine another problem just pop up from no were just to make his life a hell, it was like everybody was plotting against him just to make him crazy. Easily he put his briefcase on an elegant table, watching his surrounding, he spotted the bar to his left, God how he needed a drink right now, tomorrow will be a long day and he would take the rest of the night just to relax and trying to sleep. He walked directly to the bar, watching for a second he looked a good amount of wine, champagne, vodka, tequila, everything that you need to make a good party, then he saw what he was looking for, a bottle of whisky Chivas Regal, now the only thing that he needed was a glass and some ice, he found the both things quickly and serve himself a good drink, he drank the content of the glass quickly and serve another one, this time he take the drink and start to walk to the entertaining room, thinking about business, a faint of smile was forming on his lips while he was walking, sure business were a pain in the ass, but that was the fun part of it, take the challenge and overcome anything that separate him from the main goal, maintain Kaiba Corp. on the top of the world, that was all that maters, to be the best and nothing less. Suddenly something or someone caught his attention, Wheeler's sister was standing in front of the door watching him in silence, he forgot totally about her, so he stop his walking just to stare at her like the same way that an art critic stare a painting, the young woman was indeed beautiful, for him was hard to believe that she was Wheeler's sister, that the shy teenager that cross words with him just once in the Battle City Tournament was this beautiful woman standing in front of the door '_Nice sister Wheeler'_ he thought for himself, then he notice something on her face, he dint know how but in some way he notice nervous on that pretty face, her auburn eyes were staring directly at his like she waiting for something.

Serenity was on the verge of a hearth attack, those blue eyes dint stop staring her, her inner self was screaming to stop staring those eyes, to say something, do something but please stop staring those eyes, but she just couldn't do it, for some strange reason above her shyness she couldn't stop watching him, then she notice that his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear what was he saying; finally she close her eyes for a second trying to focus, then slowly she opened it slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What would you saying?" she asked with low voice.

Kaiba frowned at her lack of attention and let out a sigh trying to ease his temper "I said... Do you want a drink?" he asked a little irritated.

"No thanks, I don't drink" she answered quickly.

Kaiba returned to the bar without looking at her, putting his drink aside he took another glass and stared to put ice on it. If Serenity was already on the verge of hearth attack, now she definitively having one, could be possible that he was force her to drink, no, _'he isn't capable, isn't he?'_ she tough, well if everything that Joey told her about Kaiba was right, then there was no way to stop him from what he was going to do. Then she saw how Kaiba took out a coke and serve it on the glass.

"I suppose that you could drink this" he offered her the glass with coke.

And for the first time since she put her feet on the suite she moved from the spot were she was standing and started to walk toward the bar "Thank you" she said with a smile and started to drink slowly the coke; God she was really thirsty.

"What I'm going to do with you?" she hear Kaiba saying while he was walking to middle of the waiting room.

A feeling of shame invaded her, she was being a burden for him, a headache, a molest "You would staying in the room" she hear him say from were he was standing with all his elegancy "and I would take the sofa"

Quickly she was going to say that no, there was no way she would let him stay in the sofa when he was paying for the suite, but something in his eyes make her stop her replied and just simple accept his terms.

Kaiba stare at her, she was standing there, with the glass in her small hands, staring at ground, her front hair was hiding great part of her face, and with the look of a repented child, then something cross his mind "Are you afraid of me?" he asked dryly.

She raised her gaze quickly and with a trembling voice answered "No" just that.

"I don't believe you" he said "You are nervous, so don't try fool me"

She drop her gaze, she must look like a dumb right now in front of the CEO of Kaiba Corp., one of the top duelist of the world and for making worse the most handsome man that she ever saw in her entire life. Reuniting all her courage she raises her gaze again and saw Kaiba waiting for answer.

"It just that... I'm feeling shame for being a burden to you and that there is no way that I can't repay you for all the trouble that I cause you..." then she dry out of words, her face was completely red and feeling at the verge of tears she drop down her gaze again, a single tear escape from one of her eyes and run down her cheek.

Kaiba couldn't see her eyes because of the locks of hair that were hiding it, but he could see the tear that escapes from one of them. Before he could think about it, he approach her and slowly raise his hand to dry the tear, in the instant that his thumb make contact with her soft skin, Serenity raise her gaze taking him by surprise.

She noted something on his gaze; it was deep and full of emotions, emotions that he didn't show to anybody, the emotions that are deeply buried on his being.

He almost retired the hand when she raise her gaze, but didn't do it, he dried the tear slowly and without noticing he started to caress her cheek with his entire hand while his thumb sketched the shape of her eye, for a moment the both of them were lost in each other gaze; Kaiba admiring the beauty of her face and her soft skin; Serenity amazed for the tenderness of the caress and in that moment she felt a deep desire for him to kiss her; but in the same way that the moment started it ended, Kaiba slowly dropped his hand.

"You are not a burden for me" he told her kindly "So, take your things and go to the room and take a shower, it would make you feel better"

Kaiba turned around and directed to the bar, graving his drink he marched to the sofa and sated heavily, give it a draught he close his eyes trying to sleep a little.

"Thanks for all Kaiba" Serenity said feeling more relaxed.

"You're welcome Wheeler" he answered without opening the eyes.

She smile at him, maybe Joey was a little harsh at judge him, because she saw today a face of Seto Kaiba that only his brother see in him, and she was now determined to know him better.

I hope that you enjoy it, I'm sorry for any grammar error but English is not my first language, I understand perfectly English I read books and watch TV and understand everything but when I have to talk or write I have problems, maybe is because of the fault of practice.

Well see you later, please read and review, any comment or suggestion are welcome, questions or just tell me how much you like it or hated it (I hope its not last thing). Peace and love!!!


	3. Maybe he is a pain in the ass

Hi there, so here it is chapter three.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters, the cards, the song Clocks, anything, comprende.

**THE GAME**

Chapter 3: Maybe he is a pain in the ass

Opening the door of the bedroom Serenity Wheeler was heading to the living room of the suite, now more fresh and less stressed she wanted to spend a little more time with Kaiba; slowly she watched the living room in search for the man that was a moment ago sitting on the sofa, the only thing that prove that indeed he was there, was his black trench coat and his briefcase on the table with some papers on it; the soft sound of music could be heard from the entertaining room that call her attention, she couldn't recognize the song because the volume was low, she headed for the room and slowly she could recognize the song, it was Clocks from Cold Play. She entered the room and saw the poll table on one side of the room and on the other one was a giant plasma television with a big sound compound from were the music could be heard, in front of it was the couch that was now headed to the big window were could be watched the entire city, on the left side was small table with a glass of whisky, from the spot were she was standing she could easily see Kaiba sitting on the couch watching the view and smoking pleasingly a cigarette.

Kaiba really treasured moments like this, when he could forgot for a few minutes about all his problems; _"beautiful", _was the only thing that came to his mind, while he was contemplating the view, the buildings were like Christmas trees, full of colors that ornament the cold nights of the city of NY.Then he heard small steps heading to his side

"You know... smoke could be bad for your health" Serenity said smiling.

Kaiba let out a cloud of smoke from his mouth, admiring the nerve of the Wheeler girl for lecturing him about his habit "That's my problem" he answered coldly.

"Beautiful" she said ignoring the coldness of his last statement "Isn't?"

Kaiba turned his sight to where she was standing, she was wearing a pink pajama and her hair was still wet from the shower. "Yes" he answered "exquisite" he added almost in whisper.

Serenity turned and landed her sight with his, and then she gave him a smile "You know, I always thought that the all mighty Seto Kaiba never took moment for relax. That he was always that 'non-stopping working dueling machine', always ready for the things to come and always on guard" she said.

He glares at her for a moment "Opposed to popular belief, I'm a human being, you know, I breathe, eat, sleep, take baths, get bored and for my disgrace get sick" he said.

Serenity blushed "Sorry" she said embarrassed "I didn't think that ..."

"Exactly, you didn't think" he cut her quickly "That's the problem with you people, always thinking with your mouth, not with your brain –sigh- that's the reason I don't like your brother, he is always speaking and never stop to reason what he's saying" Kaiba turned his head to the window, he was clearly annoyed by that comment.

"_Great Serenity, now you done it, instead of his trust you win his hate" _Serenity thought, feeling ashamed by her words "_God, what can I do? What can I do?"_ she thought tapping her small feet to the carpet floor. She could easily gave an apologize and walk to the room, that could be the easiest way, but no, if she wanted to earn his friendship and get to know his inner self, she would have to stay there and try to not said anything stupid "Maybe that's the funniest part of him" he turned his glare to her again, she felt like a bag of ice was stick to her back "he's not bad person, all the contrary he is the nicest person that I ever know, and it's true that sometimes he says things without thinking, but that's what makes him..."

"Dumb" Kaiba added.

"No... Honest" Serenity said annoyed.

A smirk was forming on the lips of Kaiba, seeing Serenity annoyed was funny "Well, you said that 'that' was the funniest part of him"

Serenity blinked "I said that... didn't?"

Kaiba nodded still smirking.

Serenity put her hands on her hips "Hmmm... well that's the reason that I got funny anecdotes, with out him my life would be very boring" she said smiling "But there are times that he is a really pain in the ass"

Kaiba's eyes widened "And I always thought, that you never use those kinds of words" he said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Opposed to popular belief, I'm not a saint" she said with a smirk.

Kaiba was really enjoying this "Your brother wouldn't be happy to hear you say that"

"Well, I'm not a little girl anymore" she said "And I don't think that you would tell him"

"What makes you sure of that?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Serenity approach her to his "Because" she whispered in his ear "If you do, I would have to kill you"

For a moment the both hold the position, Serenity face close to his. Kaiba could smell the Champagne and strawberries scent of her body spry and in that moment he knew that desire her, he just have to extend his arms and take her right there, right now.

Serenity felt how her face was getting hotter with every second, the smell of cigar and alcohol mixed with his lotion was intoxicating, so she stand up "Besides..." she nervously "You never cross words with him, if not in world destruction situations"

Kaiba let out a sight trying to control his desires "Maybe you right, but... the face that he would make would be priceless" he said.

"Don't tell me that you only annoy my brother just because he makes funny faces when he gets angry" Serenity said amused.

After ten seconds of stare at each other Serenity let out a small gasp "I can't believe you Seto Kaiba"

"Come on, you know is funny" he said.

Besides her efforts, Serenity started to laugh "If you could see his face when Tristan and Duke starts flirting me" she said between her laughs.

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore and he just started to laugh to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another place of the world, Joey Wheeler was walking in the park with his wife in his arms, when suddenly he let out a big sneeze "Darling, are you feeling alright?" asked Mai Wheeler worry about her husband health "I told you, don't go to play soccer in the rain, but you never listen"

"Don't worry Mai, I fell well, really" he answered "Maybe somebody his talking about me right now" he smiled her.

"For your own good I hope so, because if you get sick, I would have to take you to doctor just to put you an injection" she warned.

Joey let out nervous laughter, for him there wasn't nothing worst that an injection on your but... well maybe Kaiba was worst "Common Mai, that wouldn't be necessary, remember that I'm indestructible, most healthy than stallion"

Mai glare at him "You better be" she said and they keep walking on the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the suite, Kaiba's luggage was already delivered from the airport, so he took some clothing and the bag where he keep his lotion, deodorant and the other stuff that a guy keep on the bathroom.

Serenity was peacefully watching TV, glad that everything between her and Kaiba was going great. She change the channel for the fifth time, there where news, it seems that there where bringing a giant Christmas tree to a park; Serenity sighed and turned off the TV, she couldn't focus on nothing, the only thing that was on her mind, was the moment when she approached her face to Kaiba's, _"Was I flirting?"_ she asked to herself, standing up she walk out of the room searching for a coke on the bar, after taking a can, she saw the papers that took out of his briefcase and small box caught her attention, she walked to the living so she can see the box more closely, and without a doubt she knew what was, it was Kaiba's Deck Box, she turned her attention to the room and heard the water still flowing and suddenly a mental image of Kaiba bathing came to her mind _"SERENITY, keep a hold of yourself"_ she thought shaking her head trying to erase the image of Kaiba bathing naked; then she look again at the Deck Box on the table, _"What that hell, when he stop bathing I'll just put again on his place and go the other room"_ a smirk formed on her lips. She seated and took out the cards "Ring of Destruction, how charming; Battle Ox, this one is very handsome –giggles- let see, Kaiser sea Horse, another cute one; Monster Reborn; Pot of Greed; Polymerization; Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter; Negate Attack; Archfiend Soldier, wow this one got the looks" Serenity said with sarcasm, the next card was what took her breath "Blue Eyes White Dragon" she said whispering, there she had it, the most powerful creature on Duel Monsters, on her hand, she stare at the Card closely admiring the art of the picture, there was just one word that can describe it.

"Beautiful..." That's right, that was the word, but for her disgrace, that wasn't her voice. Serenity slowly turned to see Seto Kaiba standing just behind her, he was only wearing sweatpants, the towel was around his neck absorbing the drops of water that came form still wet hair "Isn't it?" he asked.

Serenity was froze on her spot, not knowing what to say, but one thing was sure, he was going to kill her, slowly he took the card from her hand and look it for a moment "It's like it is alive, that any moment it's going to fly out of the card"

Serenity watched as Kaiba talked, her gaze traveled all his body and she couldn't stop to see his firm chest, build abdomen and strong arms, then she saw again those blue eyes sparking with life and sentiment "You really love that card" she said.

He gave her again the card "The three are very important for me" he said "So tell me, do you have any kind hobby, besides sneaking on other people things?"

Serenity thought for a second "I can draw and play the saxophone" she answered.

"You can play the saxophone" he asked amused.

Serenity blushed "Yes"

"I want to hear you play it" he said coldly, that was something that he would never imagine, Serenity Wheeler playing the saxophone.

"Well, that would be another time, because a left it on my house" she said.

Kaiba glare at her, he was decide to hear her play, when he put himself a goal nothing would stop him from reaching it "It's late, go to sleep" he told her.

Serenity stood up and entered the room then Kaiba lied down on the sofa and closed his eyes preparing himself t sleep, when suddenly he felt a pillow hitting his face and a cover falling on his body "Good night Kaiba" Serenity said from the room, smiling at him she slowly closed the door.

"Good night" he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Getting interesting? Boring? Can you imagine where the story is going? ;)

Well see you later and remember READ and REVIEW, it would take you only a little bit of minutes of your precious time.


	4. A walk in the clouds

Finally the fourth chapter, I'm very sorry about the delay, but I'm finishing college and my free time is very reduce (my girlfriend, my friends, family) but I promise that the next one is going to be posted more quickly than this one, so don't give up me.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Well enjoy.

**The Game**

Chapter IV: A walk in the clouds.

The meting was shorter than Kaiba expected, it was only 4:00pm when the meting ended, the soft sound of the limousine mixed with stress from the work took the young CEO to state of tiredness, but just for his damn pride he didn't fall sleep on the limousine while it take him to the hotel, no way he would permit that an employed would find him sleeping, so he tried to thinks in others things, memories from the last night cross his mind, shapes, sounds and smells where fresh on his memory.

_What could be doing Wheeler's sister right now?_ He thought, trying to imagine some activity that would entertained the girl _I hope she didn't abuse of the room service_ an image of Serenity sited on the bed with every kind of foods, desserts and beverages assault his mind, a faint smile crossed his tired face _Funny._

He wasn't a closed-fisted and he was well disposed to pay any bill of whatever she ate, besides he left a note on the door of the room that said: 'Order anything you want. Kaiba' short and straight to the point, he just hoped that she didn't abuse the trust that he gave her.

Suddenly he felt how the limousine stopped in front of the hotel; he let out a yawn just in time before the chauffeur opened the door, he left the limousine and took directly to the elevator without paying attention to nothing.

Kaiba open the double door of the suite and enter it silently, he closed the door slowly and watches any sign of his guest, everything was in order, no sign of her "Maybe she go out" he said to himself.

He put his briefcase on the table of the living room and left directly to the bathroom, before enter the bathroom he looked the papers from a college, possibly the one she will join, suddenly he remembered that when he entered the room without making any noise while he walked to bathroom, he stopped to watch her sleep, her image hugging the pillow and covered with sheets, part of her hair was covering her face, in some way it relaxed him; Kaiba shake his head trying to return to reality, he left for the bathroom, he really needed a bath to take all his sweat and worries.

Fifteen minutes later Kaiba left the bathroom wrap on a bathrobe, he walked to the bar and serve himself a glass of whisky, he started to drink it when the door opened; the figure of Serenity Wheeler entered, wrapped in a bathrobe too, a towel was hanging from her neck; Kaiba watched how she was crossing the living room, it looked that she didn't noted him, she entered the bedroom and started to take off the bathrobe revealing a pink bikini with a shawl that covered the lower part; Kaiba admire the form of her body in every detail, an athletic body well proportionate. Definitely that was a beautiful and relaxing view, just what he needed after a business meeting. A true smiled formed on his lips while he looks that woman of unreal beauty _She is a goddess_ Kaiba thought to his own surprise, showing that the all mighty Seto Kaiba wasn't made of cardboard after all.

"You could catch a cold if you dress like that" Kaiba said to the young woman.

Quickly Serenity took the towel trying to cover her body while she looked to owner of the voice, she let out a sight of relief when she saw Kaiba smiling from the bar "My God, you almost kill me from heart attack" she said annoyed.

She putted again the bathrobe and walked to the bar were Kaiba was, while she approach him she noted his wet hair and bathrobe and the part of his build chest, for a moment she wished to touch him and see the rest of his body _Take a hold of yourself Serenity_ she thought while a light tone of red appeared on her face, she stared to the ground trying to hide her reddened face but it was late she was in front of him.

Kaiba noted the suddenly change of colour on her face, definitely she looked more desirable and innocent when she blushed like that "You know, you shouldn't hide your face" he said while he lifted with a hand _God, she is an angel_ he thought while looked that beautiful face, her hair felled like silk, her auburn eyes have a special light and combined with the pink tone of her skin, but, the thing that most caught his attention where those beautiful pink lips; a sudden urge for kissing those lips invaded him, he must have her, posses her, for a second he doubted but something on his head was telling 'do it' so he approached his face to hers, now it was only a small space between theirs lips, he could feel her breath, soft y fresh, her eyes were already closed in anticipation, a smile appeared in his mouth, a smile of true happiness, something that he did a few time on his life, Kaiba closed his eyes trying to enjoy the moment to the fullest and slowly he put his lips on hers, softly he started to taste her lips, they were sweet like he expected, soft like a petal and perfects just like her.

Serenity felt like she was walking on the clouds, she didn't felt this with anybody, it was amazing that Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba, the most cold person on the world according her brother, was capable of kissing her like that, the kiss was innocent and gentile, like those of the fairy tales, Kaiba ended the kiss letting her wanting more, she opened her and looked the back of Kaiba.

Kaiba walked to the bar "Do you want something to drink?" he asked coldly.

Serenity was amazed by his behaviour, how was possible that he acted like nothing happened, she closed her eyes for second trying to calm herself "I already told you that I don't drink" she said trying to sound relaxed, but she failed miserably and she knew it.

"What makes you think that I'm offering you alcohol?" he asked while putting out a Coke.

She lout a giggle and take the soda from his hand "Thank you" she said all blushed.

"You know" Kaiba said "You look more beautiful when you blushed" and the he smirked.

Serenity face know looked like a tomato, in her she hear a lots of compliments, especially from Tristan and Duke, she always take it with calm, but now, if this compliments were coming from Kaiba she blushed like there was no tomorrow, besides, how was possible that she let Kaiba kiss her like that _It must be change of time zone, yes, that must be_ she lied to herself.

"Cheers" said Kaiba.

"Cheers" she said back.

Kaiba drank his whisky in total silence, finish it he put the glass on the table "Put some clothes, I'm going to order something to eat"

She nodded with her head and left to the room, Kaiba watch her close the door and then he walked to the living room his luggage were on the floor, he opened looking for something for wearing.

Serenity left the room looking for Kaiba, she was dress with a sleeveless blue shirt, black jeans and barefooted, she hear music on the entertaining room, she walked toward it and saw Kaiba in the same position like last night, the only difference was that he wasn't drinking, but he have a cigar in his hand, and he was hearing Moby's Extreme Ways. She walked beside him; he was wearing a white polo shirt and jeans.

"Smoking is bad for your health" she said.

Kaiba smirked to her comment "I know"

"So why don't throw that cigar?" she asked innocently.

"Because is a $10 Cuban cigar" he answer.

Serenity let out a sigh "You're stubborn like my brother"

"Hey, don't start with insults" he said seriously.

She started to laugh, _So like him_ she thought, remembering one time she compare him to Kaiba in stubbornness and the way the both protected their relatives. Kaiba stood from the chair and put the cigar on the ashtray "So, what's so funny?" he asked smirking.

"Nothing" she said putting her gazed on the view "That's a great song, I think that heard it in a movie"

"Bourne Supremacy" Kaiba said quickly.

Serenity can believe what she heard "You see movies?" she asked astonished.

"Just with my brother" he said walking toward the pool table "He thinks that if I were an actor I could interpret an excellent Jason Bourne"

Serenity smiled "He is right" she imagine him with a sniper rifle on a top of a building aiming or standing on a bus stop with a black trench coat and then just when a truck passed he disappeared.

Kaiba having the eight on his hand looked towards her "You must be kidding" he said.

"No" she started walking towards him "So, tell me, How is your relation ship with your brother?" she said taking the ball from his hand.

He watched her way of walking, so sensual and he was sure that she didn't do it on purpose "He is everything for me" he said simply.

"I know" she said remembering the time that they were on that virtual world "I remembered when you duel with that Jinzo, you looked so cool"

"Really" he said, expecting more compliments from her.

She felt a little shy talking about this, she never told anybody, not even Tea, about her impressions about that duel "Yeah, especially when you summoned your Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroyed that satellite" she started to blush, again, "I was really impressed and... promise you wouldn't tell my brother about what I'm going to tell you" she said a little worried.

"I promise, besides, I never talk to your brother"

She smiled "Thanks, I really appreciate it"

"So" he said, curiosity was killing him.

She smiled shyly, playing with the ball on her hands "Like I was telling you... I thought that you were the best duellist on the world, better than Yugi and my brother".

Kaiba felt like he was capable to duel Pegasus and Marik in a two versus one duel, he felt that he was again the number one duellists of the world, he feel like he was invincible "And you still thought that?" he asked smirking.

She blushed furiously and started to laugh nervously "W...w...well... Yes" she said a little scared, staring at the ground then she felt the hand of Kaiba lifting her head.

"Good" he said to her ear, smelling her aroma of strawberries and champagne "And I already told you that you shouldn't hide your face"

He was ready to kiss her again when suddenly somebody knocked the door "Room service!" a voice said from the other side of the door.

Kaiba dammed the fucking bellboy "Coming!" he said annoyed "Looks like we have to leave this conversation for another occasion" he said and he walked to the door.

Serenity was left alone on the room, her hearth was racing "Was he really going to kiss me again?" she asked to herself, feeling a little confused, first he kissed her and then he acts like nothing happened and now this, she watched him giving a tip to the bellboy _What kind of game are you playing Seto Kaiba?_

Another disclaimer: I don't own Coke, Bourne Supremacy and his characters, the song Extreme Ways.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I try to maintained Kaiba and Serenity in character, but at the same time want to show another part of their personality (especially Kaiba, trying not to put him like a monster, so no ideas that he is trying to seduce Serenity only for a vengeance toward Joey),

Maybe I'm going to gave a more velocity to the story I was reading the later chapters and I felt that they were fine if I updated the story monthly, What do you think?

So I hope you take a little of your precious time and left a review my estimated reader.

One more thing:

What do you think about Kaiba as Jason Bourne? That was an idea for a fic that I have last year and I really like it (besides one of Gundam Wing based on Tears of the Sun), but as you can see I don't have the time for doing it, so I made a challenge to you my dear reader:

Write a Kaiba/Serenity fan fiction based on the Bourne Identity books or movies.

Well time to leave, God bless you all and live your life to the maximum.


	5. With a smell of Strawberries & Champagne

Well I took more than I expected to finish this chapter (four years since I started to write this story, hmm a lot of things chance in fours years. Don't you thing?), and I'm very sorry, the work can be very demanding, and the only time you have for yourself, you expended with the family or friends, sorry, but I will, and I mean it, I will finish this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**The Game**

Chapter V: With a smell of Strawberries and Champagne

What a day, full with meetings and conferences, and the worst part of the day was that Wheeler's sister wasn't in his room anymore, today her roommate was suppose to return to the apartment, _"Things are going to be very boring from today "_ kaiba thought, then something on the street caught his attention "Stop here!!!" he ordered to the driver.

The first droops announced the heavy rain that was going to fall "Just what I needed" said Serenity to herself, her roommate hasn't appeared in the day, and there she was, standing alone with her luggage in front of the door of the building when suddenly the rain started to fall "My God!!!... Taxi!!!!!" she screamed but the yellow car didn't stooped "Please!" another taxi was crossing she made the signal and… well it didn't stop "What's wrong with this people!" she started to run to coffee shop that she saw earlier in that day, but her luggage was slowing her down, then she saw another taxi _"Please God, make it stop" _she thought and with a little hope she wave her hand to the taxi and… finally.

Once inside the taxi she noted how soaked she was _"I'm soaking wet..." _she thought _"And freezing"_

"So little miss, where do you want to go?" asked the taxi driver.

Well that was something that she didn't think about "umm, please take me to…"

"So, tomorrow is the tour of the plant" Kaiba was talking on his cell "Okay, I will see that for myself" he was starting to get a little annoyed at this person "Look… there is no way that I'm going to change my schedule for tomorrow, I'm going to see that plant, no matter what, and this is the end of this conversation" kaiba said and then hung up _"Little piece of crap, who did he think he was talking to? His mother"_ that was the problem with these kind of people, always trying to hide problems but never trying to resolve them, how pathetic, Kaiba closed his eyes, memories of the last night came back to him, the dinner that they share was a quite one, nobody said a word after that kiss… _"That kiss..." _a small smile came to his lips and stared to the item that was beside him.

Later that night, Kaiba was already on his suite, sitting on the chair that was in front of the window, with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigar on the other, how quiet he felt the room all of the sudden, he already missed Wheeler's little chatting, her voice was something that relaxed him, how funny, somebody that he knew for some little time had a great effect on him _"What's wrong with me?" _he asked to himself, suddenly he heard a soft knocking on his door, that was strange, he didn't expect any visit, with a sigh he got up and headed to the door , and what a surprise he took when he opened the door, in front of him was a very wet and trembling Serenity Wheeler "What happened to you?" he asked coldly.

Serenity smiled shyly "Well..." she said softly "My roommate hasn't come back"

Kaiba stared her "I see" then there was a moment of silence both of them was staring at each other "Come in, you must be freezing" he said.

"Thanks" was all she could say.

He noted the way she was soaked _"She could catch a cold"_ he thought "You should change your clothes" he told her, trying to not sound worry.

Serenity nodded and headed to the room, and then she noted that her luggage was soaked "I think all my clothes are wet to"

"Well I think you can use mine" he said simply "Search in the drawers"

Her first reaction was to say no, but again Seto Kaiba was a very stubborn person and he will not going to take a no for an answer "Okay" was the only thing she could answer "Thank you, Kaiba"

"You're welcome" he said looking the way she walked to the room, in the moment she closed the door, a small smile formed on his lips.

Ten minutes later, Kaiba was sitting on his favorite chair, looking to the lights of the city in this rainy night, from there everything looked so calm and peacefull, listening music and drinking a good glass of whiskey, how he enjoyed the simples pleasures of life, the stereo was playing "Don´t you forget about me" of Simple Minds, the cigar was almost over and the glass on his hand was empty, he was really relaxed, but there was something more that makes him felt this good and this something was the small woman that was with him. Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see her and... _"God... she is beautiful"_ he thought, his eyes just coldn't stop looking at her, she was wearing only one of his Italian white long sleeve shirts and pair of white soxs, with her face all blushed, and that soft smell, she always smell like that, strawberrys and champagne.

"Thanks for the clothes" she said feeling embaresed for his continuos staring.

Making a great effort, he took his eyes from her and watched again the window in silence.

"You really like this view, don't you?" she asked, taking her hand of his shoulder.

He stayed in silence a moment "Yes" answered simply and already missing the touch of her hand in his shouder "Can you please turn off the stereo?" he asked sudenly.

She moved to the stereo and turned it off, then she looked back and saw him walking out of the room "Wait here" he said, then a few moments later he entered the room carring something that looked like a suitcase, but Serenity already knew what was.

"Oh my God!!!" she said "Don´t tell me, that you.."

Kaiba gave her the saxophone "Play it for me" he told her.

She couldn't say no, again those blue eyes, she just couldn't, she nodded with her head and then seated on a chair next to her while Kaiba seated on his, she tooked the saxophone out of the case and stared him one more time, then she started to play.

Kaiba felt like he was on a dream, there she was, playing this sad and yet sensual song that makes him felt like his soul was crying; just wearing one his shirts and her eyes closed, she looked so fragile, so irreal, like everything was on slow motion. He knew a lot of beautiful women on his life, singers, models, actress, duelists, every kind, but they didn´t have her inocent beauty and the stare that make him want to be a better person. Did she actually know what she was doing to him? Did she know how beautiful she was? Did she know how hard he was trying to be a gentleman? All this kind of thoughts cross his mind as she played that song that will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Sudenly the need for her was to much, fuck the common sence, fuck her brother, fuck the world, he needed to hold her, to get lost in her eyes, breath her aroma, drown in her lips, feel her skin, he never thought of need somebody the way he needed her. And so, he stood up and walked to her.

She was playing her favorite song, eyes still closed when she felt how slowly the saxophone was taken from her, she opened her eyes and stare at his blue eyes, without knowing why she stood up and without a warning he kiss her and she kiss him back, in that moment the world ceased to move, she didn't care if he was playing with her, she didn't care if her brother didn't like him, the only thing that she wanted now was to hold him, to kiss him and the most important thing was that she wanted him to be her first.

Kaiba was drowning on the kiss, she tasted so sweet, her lips were so soft, her smell, strawberries and champagne, "Your smell, I love your smell" he murmured on her ear.

"Then I'll never change my body lotion scent" she answered, lost on the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Never" he said while he was kissing her neck. The softness of her skin was intoxicating the more he touched her the more he wanted to explore her; so without asking permission he started to unbutton the white silk shirt, revealing white skin and white underwear and when the last button popped free he touched her chest with his fingers and slid his hand down her front, between her breast and over her stomach. She shivered, and swallowed, but she kept her eyes looked on his faced "This it's just sex" he said seriously "We are not making any promises or attachments, but believe me, I want to do this. I can't promise more than that"

She paused and he waited, leaving the shirt to hang loose. He stood silent, touching her hair now and again, waiting for a response.

"I already know, what I'm doing. And I know that this it's just a game, and like any other game it has rules, and I'm willing to play it" she said, more serious in her tone, but not cripplingly sober.

"Good" he said. He smiled and took her in his arms, taking her to the bedroom.

And like everything in his life he showed her what it meant to be completely thorough. First he took his time with the foreplay, lavishing her with passion. Although it was her first time, she was not a little girl and she knew what to expect. There were not surprises in his moves, but what makes her loose control was the way he touched her. Every touch flowed into the next and he was never doing just one thing. He was everywhere.

"You're really good at this" she said.

"You just make it really easy" He told her, trailing a hand down her stomach, watching it twitch with avid fascination "Have you done this before?" he asked her.

"No" she breathed.

He smiled and kissed her on the neck, then drew her head back so he can kiss her on the lips. She smiled, returned every touch, every kiss, make yelps of surprise, whispered words of passion and when it came to the real act, it was nothing she had not dreamed and everything that was real. Kaiba's kisses became more rough, more demanding; his movements more focussed, more powerful but yet smooth. And then, a fascinating and beautiful sensation that fill the body, like a nice chill that starts on the base on the neck and travel all over the body, and then its over in a moment, leaving only a memory and the comforting presence of each other's bodies.

Sweating, Kaiba pulled off of her, his hand entangled in her hair. They both nestled down in the bed, and then he started to caress her breasts as he kisses her neck and rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. She reached to touch his cheek fondly _"I'll never be the same" _she realized _"Thank God, I waited for you. You're more special than you think" _she smiled as Kaiba continued to caress and kiss her. Eventually, her eyelids slid shut and she drifted into a restful slumber.

If somebody have told Kaiba that this was going to happen, he would not have believe him, laughed at his face and insult him; Wheeler's little sister, funny twist of destiny, so different were they lives and here they are, sharing the same bed _"You do justice to your name" _he tough while caressing her hair, feeling really calm since he was a kid without worries and problems. So different yet they complete each other so well.


End file.
